


Autocorrect is Such a Bitch

by WheresMyWings



Series: Wintershock: AUs, One Shots and Fluff, oh my! [3]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Autocorrect win, F/M, autocorrect fail, crackfic, first date au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-16
Updated: 2017-09-16
Packaged: 2018-12-30 14:19:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12110571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WheresMyWings/pseuds/WheresMyWings
Summary: Prompt: “Autocorrect is a bitch and I hate her.” ;)This is also a first date AU. Enjoy!





	Autocorrect is Such a Bitch

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Beccatt](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beccatt/gifts).



> So, this is definitely a first. Someone left a comment and I just thought, (*in the voice of Syndrone from The Incredibles*), “ooh, this is just too good.”

9-13-2017 11:23PM  
Darcy: Thank you again for an amazing first date. 

9-13-2017 11:27PM  
Bucky: Any time :) When’s the 2nd date? I can't wait to see those big beautiful nipples of yours.

9-13-2017 11:28PM  
Bucky: NO

9-13-2017 11:29PM  
Bucky: I’m so sorry. I meant, “dimples.” My phone changed it.

9-13-2017 11:39PM  
Darcy: Play your cards right and you just might get to see my big, beautiful dimples. 

9-13-2017 11:40PM  
Darcy: *nipples :)

 

*** 

 

James Buchanan Barnes had never been more grateful in his life for autocorrect, until that moment. 

 

***

 

Two nights later he got to see her big, beautiful dimples again. And two weeks after that, her big, beautiful nipples.

**Author's Note:**

> This can be in any universe, but I guess it would make more sense and be much funnier if it's the current MCU as Bucky probably only recently started texting and Steve or Nat turned on autocorrect which usually works in his favor but this time it doesn't! Or does it? ;)


End file.
